violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Pangie
Pangie (P'''/ablo and '''Angie) is the romantic/friendship pairing between Pablo Galindo and Angie Carrará. History Season 1 At the start of the first season, Pablo and Angie are best friends. Angie often asks Pablo for advice about Violetta, and they work together at the Studio. But what she doesn't know is that Pablo has a crush on her, and he has felt this way for a long time. Angie finally realizes how Pablo feels when he asks her not to go back to the Castillo house, because he thinks she's falling in love with Herman. Angie reassures Pablo that she has no feelings whatsoever for Herman, but he doesn't entirely buy it. Soon after this, Angie and Pablo kiss and they become a couple. But their relationship is riddled with problems, from Pablo's jealousy to Angie's doubts, and eventually they split up. Season 2 In the second season, Antonio's niece, Jackie, takes Gregorio's place as the dance teacher at Studio 21. She immediately tries to rekindle her romance with Pablo, and after a while she gets her way. But Angie dislikes Jackie, and she's jealous of her relationship with Pablo. This causes Pablo and Angie to grow apart, but deep down Pablo still harbours feelings for her. Eventually, Pablo and Angie make up and are friends again, but this drives Jackie furious with jealousy, and she and Pablo break up. Other Names *'Pablangie' (Pabl/o and Angie) *'Pabie '(Pab/lo and Ang/'ie') *'Pablie '(Pabl/o and Ang/'ie') *'Anblo '(An/gie and Pa/'blo') * Ablo '('A/ngie and Pa/'blo') * Pabangie '('Pab/lo and Angie) Trivia 'Similarities' *Both work at the Studio. *Both are teachers. *Both are adults. *Both love the way Violetta sings. *Both love the song "Something Lights up Again. *Both dislike the song Destined to Shine because the song doesn't represent the Studio. *Both were judges of "Talents 21". *Both have a relationship with Violetta, Pablo is her teacher and Angie is her aunt and tutor. * Both dislike Gregorio. 'Differences' *Pablo has black hair, but Angie has blonde hair. *Pablo has brown eyes, but Angie has blue eyes. *Pablo doesn't like Herman, but Angie has a crush on him. *Pablo always wanted Angie to tell the truth about her being Violetta's aunt, but she didn't. *Pablo loves Jackie, but Angie dislikes her. 'Facts' *They are good friends with each other. *Pablo is good friends with Angie's mother, Angélica Carrará. *Pablo was the first person outside of Angie's family that knew about her being Violetta's aunt. *Angie wrote the song "Something Lights up Again", and Pablo helped her with the melody of it. 'Trademarks' Song - The Pangie song could be "Something Lights up Again", because both of them love it and Pablo helped Angie write it. Episode - The Pangie episode is episode 39 in the first season, because that's when Pablo told Angie that he loves her, and they kissed and became a couple. Color - To be added. Place - The Pangie place could be On Beat Studio, because they spend most of their time there, and they are both teachers there. Gallery Category:Character Pairings Category:Character Friendships